Peace
by Shiny Objects
Summary: A few brief scenes at the end of DH, picking up immediately after JKR leaves off.
1. That Night

"I'v_e had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked tiredly down the spiral staircase from the Headmaster's office. At the bottom of the stairs, just past the listing gargoyle, Harry paused and turned to his friends. "I think I'm headed to bed. See you in the morning." Harry turned from Ron and Hermione, leaving them alone in the corridor. He dreaded reentering the Great Hall, but there was one more person he wanted, or needed, to see.

Stopping briefly at the entrance, his eyes swept the room. She was there, where he'd seen her just a short time before, seated beside her mother. Harry made his way toward her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, may I borrow your daughter?"

Molly looked up at him, smiled, and gave her daughter's hand a squeeze before releasing it. Harry, however didn't notice or hear a response, if there was one. His attention was focused only on Ginny's face. She must have stood and stepped toward him. He only remembered her hand in his as they made their way to the door.

Harry didn't stop in the entrance hall. In fact, he wasn't sure where he was going, he just kept walking until he realized he had found a quiet place to stop. On the steps of the castle entrance he found a low wall. Harry sat and pulled Ginny close, so she stood between his knees, facing him. His arms found their way around her waist. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her chest, breathing deeply and aware of only her. Ginny's fingers were in his hair, her lips pressed to the top of his head. After a few minutes, he managed to utter a few quaking words.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry. Fred. Tonks. I couldn't… I didn't want… I didn't want the battle to come here. They shouldn't have been involved. This shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…. Harry, this is not your fault. This is not your war. This was happening long before you were born. We're all of us involved. Keeping the world safe was not your responsibility. If anything, this was Dumbledore's war, and he should not have left it to only you. You didn't harm anyone, Harry. You didn't sacrifice anyone. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Sirius. They all fought willingly. We all did. We would have been fighting with or without you. But you, you saved us, Harry. Over and over, you saved us. Don't feel guilty. Don't feel responsible. Be glad. Glad that this is done. Glad we didn't loose anyone else. You're our hero, Harry. Just like we knew you would be." She lifted his face so he could see hers. She managed a slight smile. "You're my hero, Harry, just like you've always been."

Harry could only look at her for a moment. The grief, the pain was overwhelming. He buried his face against her chest again. His body shook with silent, racking sobs. Here, with Ginny, he could stop. Stop fighting. Stop worrying. The relief and the fatigue flooded over him and through him. He clung to Ginny, and she to him. She held him against her as tightly as she could, her own silent tears flooding her face.

She continued to hold him after he was still. He raised his head to look into her eyes again. While his pain had ebbed, he sensed hers had not. He touched her cheeks, wiping away the tears that still flowed. He could barely hear her words when she spoke.

"I was so frightened, Harry. All year, not knowing where you were, not being able to help, not knowing if you were alive. Then tonight, when we discovered you were gone… and when Hagrid brought you back…" Her voice grew even more quiet, barely above a whisper. "I thought I'd lost you, Harry. I didn't know what I'd do, how I would survive. Seeing your body, so still and …" her voice caught in her throat and she could not continue.

"It was you, Ginny. You're what brought me back. You were all I could think of, all I could see. You were the only thing that mattered. I had to come back. I had to get back to you."

She could no longer hold them back. Her cries finally broke free from her chest. Harry straightened up to make his face level with hers. He pressed her cheek to his, murmuring into her ear, "I'm here. I'm here. It's okay."

When she quieted, he spoke again. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry we couldn't be together. I wanted you with me so badly. Thinking of you, dreaming of you, is what kept me going. It's what made me strong."

The tension in Ginny's body seemed to melt away. She pulled back so she could look at his eyes. "Well then," she stated matter-of-factly, "promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what you have to face in the future, you will never abandon me in order to protect me, ever again. Promise me." Her eyes locked with his, and even though a small smile crept to his face, he knew she meant every word.

"Well, since there should be a shortage of dark lords about, I think I can do that" he said.

"You don't know that" she stated seriously. "You don't know what the future holds. You could face any number of things in the future. So promise me, no matter what it is, you won't push me aside for 'my own good' again, alright?"

Harry could easily remember what it was like to be without her. That was a future he couldn't face. "All right, Ginny Weasley, I promise. No matter what happens, no matter what lurks in the future, I will not leave you. Ever. And I mean that, so I hope you're prepared to have me around. Even if you decide you don't want me anymore, too bad, because I'm not leaving. Got it? You're stuck with me, from now on, for good or ill."

The look on her face told him she wasn't expecting that particular promise, but it wasn't at all unwelcome. As she began to smile, Harry's lips covered hers.

Harry's hands moved over her, from her back to her waist and back again, feeling every inch of her. Their tongues and lips met and melded, remembering what they had put aside for most of a year. It was as sweet as the memory. Sweeter, perhaps. Ginny wasn't aware of anything but him. His shoulders, his hair, his warmth. She wanted to touch him and hold him forever, and knew she would never tire of his presence, his touch. This is what she'd been waiting for, what she'd dreamed of, her whole life.

Finally they parted, knowing they would have the freedom to be together again. "Do you think my bed's still there, or did they give it away?" Harry asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's still there. Poor Neville and Seamus moved in with the sixth years. They didn't like being alone."

"Come with me?" he said hopefully. "To sleep. Just sleep. I think I could sleep if you were there."

She answered with a smile in her eyes, took his hand, and led him back inside.

They entered the common room quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the couches by the fire. There were a few other people about, parents and those who had come to join the fight, sleeping in chairs and on the floor. He and Ginny moved carefully and quietly so as not to wake anyone.

The tower room Harry had called home for six years was empty. Harry and Ginny took off their shoes and laid down wearily, Harry pulling the drapes around them. He lay on his back, realizing how exhausted and sore he was, remembering the comfort of his bed. Ginny laid on her side, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. They barely had time to enjoy each other's warmth and comfort before they fell soundly asleep.

o-0-o

Ron and Hermione found themselves alone in the corridor, watching Harry walk tiredly back toward the Great Hall. As he disappeared around the corner, their eyes glanced at each other, then away. They didn't move or speak, both feeling awkward and unsure. Had they really shared a kiss? Was that just earlier today? So much had happened, it felt like a lifetime ago, yet was so fresh in their minds.

Ron finally moved to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her head to his shoulder. She let him, and suddenly felt as if a huge weight was gone from her shoulders. Not only was their long battle over, but Ron was not rejecting her or pretending the kiss hadn't happened.

They stood together for a short time. Ron moved back, grasped her hand in his, and led her toward the stairs, knowing they must rejoin the others.

They found the Hall still filled with people, but much more quiet and still. They walked to Ron's parents, who looked very tired. _And old_, Ron thought for the first time in his life. _They look old._ Loosing a child would do that to anyone, his mind added to the thought. George was sitting mutely, unmoving, staring transfixedly into nothing. Ron touched his mother's arm. "Come on, mum, let's find you a place to lie down." Molly stood and took hold of her youngest son's arm, leaning on him with weariness, and followed him out of the room. Arthur and Bill placed their strong and loving hands on George, encouraging him to stand. George complied, not caring where they took him. Hermione followed, letting Percy tend to Fleur.

The group walked up the many staircases to Gryffindor tower. Once entering the common room, Molly sat on the unoccupied couch by the cold hearth, looking as though she would go no further. Her husband sat with her as Ron and Percy walked with George, leading him to the dormitory that had been his home during his years at Hogwarts.

Hermione, Bill and Fleur settled nearby, not wanting to leave. Ron returned a few moments later. He knelt in front of Hermione, "I'm going to stay with George. I'll see you in the morning?" Hermione answered with a nod as Ron squeezed her hand briefly and was gone.

After some minutes, Hermione broke the silence. "Bill, you and Fleur can stay in my room. I'll stay with Ginny. Mr. Weasley, I'll find you some blankets." Hermione felt that what she said was inadequate, but not knowing what else to do, she headed for the stairs. Mrs. Weasley emerged from her trance to say, "Where is Ginny?"

"She's with Harry. I expect they'll be along soon," Hermione answered, not knowing if it was true.

When she returned with blankets and pillows there were a few more people in the room. Hermione passed out bedding as everyone settled down. Mr. Weasley gave her a week smile before she led Bill and Fleur upstairs.

They found Hermione's old dorm full. Ginny's was better. Hermione took the bed next to Ginny's, the couple another. Hermione was worried that they'd be uncomfortable, but they were asleep in moments. Her thoughts turned to her parents. She desperately wanted to see them, talk with them, tell them everything she'd been through in the past year. But her thoughts grew foggy and her eyelids heavy. She drifted into a dream where she was being held by a tall, red-haired young man.


	2. The Next Day

Molly and Arthur woke before dawn, needing to tend to the son they had lost. They made their way to the Great Hall as quietly and quickly as possible. Upon entering, they found Percy, sitting alone, sipping tea. "Percy," Arthur started hesitantly, "do you know where… what's been done with…" Percy understood and indicated that Arthur need not speak the words.

"It's all right, Father. I've made the arrangements. Fred's been prepared and sent ahead. The Ministry will take care of his, uh, remains, until we've decided on his… disposition."

Arthur managed to find his voice. "Thank you. Thank you, Percy. That was… really… thank you for taking care of that. We weren't sure what should be done."

"I know, Dad. I wanted to be… it was the least…" Arthur sat by his son, draping an arm over his shoulders. Their differences over the past few years were forgotten. Molly sat, too, and a modest breakfast appeared before them.

Bill and Fleur joined them shortly, informing the worried parents that George was sleeping. Bill remarked that the house elves must have had a sleepless night. The Great Hall was almost completely repaired.

o-0-o

When Ron awoke he found Percy gone and George sleeping. George had slept fitfully, but was still and quiet now. While Ron watched him, Hermione entered and sat on the edge of Ron's bed. He smiled at the sight of her and placed his hand on hers. "Bill, Fleur and your parents have gone downstairs. Ron… Ginny didn't come in last night. Have you seen Harry?" This wasn't what Ron wanted to hear this early in the morning. His face showed his fatigue and irritation as he mumbled, "I'll go check our room," and pulled himself off the bed and to the stairs.

Ron found the room empty except for Harry's curtained bed. He felt a stab of pain remembering that Dean hadn't been allowed to return to school. That had left only Neville and Seamus out of their year. Facing that past year alone was not something Ron would have wanted to do, and he marveled at their strength. Ron moved quietly to the bed that had been Harry's and parted the curtain just a bit. As he'd suspected, there was Harry, sound asleep, and there was his sister, lying alongside. From his narrow viewpoint he could see that they were sleeping on top of the blankets, fully clothed. He doubted they'd have had energy for much last night anyway, but it was still reassuring to feel that they had not done anything Mrs. Weasley would regret.

He returned to George's room, where Hermione waited. "Yeah, they're there. It looks like they collapsed as soon as they got here, just like the rest of us." Hermione looked a little relieved at these words. Ron wasn't sure if her relief was from the fact that they were safe or from his description of their sleeping arrangements.

Ron sat beside Hermione, placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "Hermione, I know you need to see your parents. I'm sure you want to get to them and set them right as soon as you can. But I want to ask you to wait, just for a few days. Can you stay until after the funeral, then we can go to Australia? I want to go with you. I don't want you to go alone. Can we do that?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed with gratitude for Ron's concern for both her and her parents. She couldn't deny that she wanted him to go with her. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

o-0-o

A sliver of sunlight through the curtains woke Harry just a few hours later. He realized that neither he nor Ginny had moved at all since they lay down. He let his hands caress the arm that was resting on his chest and the hip next to his. His touch woke her. Realizing where she was, she moved slowly against him, pulling herself toward his pillow in order to press her lips to his. Feeling her move woke every sense in his body. Suddenly very awake, he wondered how he was ever going to be able to leave this bed. Ginny solved the problem for him. "I'd better get to the girls' dorm before mum realizes where I am. And I could use a shower. See you downstairs?" She kissed him again and was gone.

Harry could not believe how much his life had changed in just a short time. It seemed it was merely a few hours' time since they'd been in the middle of battle, everyone's future so uncertain. And now he was in his bed, probably for the last time, thinking of the girl he loved, filled with nothing but hope.

He rose from bed. After a brief shower, he made his way to the common room, which was now empty. He sat and waited for Ginny. Coming down the steps from the girls' dorm, she appeared to be wearing a pair of Hermione's old jeans and a t-shirt. She was pulling a worn, hand-knitted jumper over her head. Harry smiled, recognizing a Weasley jumper. This one had a golden snitch stitched on the front.

"Hey, that's my jumper! How'd you get that?" Harry asked, looking both offended and amused.

Ginny smiled back. "Well, you left it in Ron's room, didn't you? I also used most of your sixth year spell books and your potions kit. I looked for your invisibility cloak, but I guess you had that with you. I'd have taken your Firebolt, if you still had it."

"You'd be brilliant on a Firebolt." Harry couldn't help it, a wide grin spread across his face. The thought of Ginny having the best broom in the school would have made him very happy. "You'd have won every game."

"We won every game anyway," she added cockily.

"I wish I could have seen you." He smiled at her with such affection that her heart may have actually stopped.

"Come on," she said, pulling him off the couch, "let's see what needs to be done around here."

o-0-o

The Weasley family was sitting at a long table in the Great Hall, discussing when to leave and the best way to get George home, when Ron and Hermione joined them. Not much later, Harry and Ginny came in. Mrs. Weasley looked at them with a furrowed brow but held her tongue, as she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt walking purposefully toward them, approaching Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm going to need to talk with you. The ministry will need an accurate account of everything that's happened for, well actually, for the last year. Can we talk this morning? Arthur, Bill, I know this is a terrible time, but I'll need to talk with you as well."

Harry sighed. "Sure, we can talk. I can fill you in on last night, but the rest may take some time. Can I come see you in a few days?" He attempted to communicate to Shacklebolt with his eyes, letting him know it was the funeral that would delay him. Kingsley indicated with a nod he understood.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll be in Professor McGonagall's office. Come up as soon as you can. Arthur, Harry's right. I'll pay you a visit next week."

Mr. Weasley began to say "Thank you" when he stopped short. Visible through the entry doors of the Hall, Hagrid could be seen carrying a limp body. A body with greasy black hair and long black robes. Without another word, Shacklebolt left to follow.

No one was speaking, so Harry broke the silence. "Well, I guess I'll be occupied most of the day. What about the rest of you, will you be going home?"

After a brief discussion, it was decided that Ron and Hermione would stay with Harry, while the rest would return home. Ginny did not agree. "I'm staying with Harry" she stated calmly, as if she expected no argument on the subject. Molly opened her mouth to do just that, but Arthur silenced her with a squeeze of the hand. "Fine," he said, "you can stay. Then all of you will come home first thing tomorrow. All right?" Everyone nodded except Molly, who was not pleased.

The four friends spent the early part of the day talking to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. When that was finally done, they attempted to help around the castle, repairing staircases and corridors. It was tiring work and late in the evening Professor McGonagall told them they'd helped enough. There were very few people left in the castle. They returned to their favorite room in all of Hogwarts, the Gryffindor common room. They looked to see if anyone else was there and found no one. Neville's things were gone. They had missed saying goodbye.

As they sat by the fire, Hermione looked around and mumbled wistfully, "I expect this is the last night we'll spend here." Coming back to the present, she looked at her friends. "Except you, Ginny, you get to come back for one more year."

"Yeah, I'm quite keen on that" Ginny said in her best deadpan. "You know, you three could come back, too. You skipped seventh year. I'm sure they'd let you come back and finish."

The three of them looked at each other silently, not wanting to tell her that was the farthest thing from their minds. Finally, Hermione managed to say, "I think our time here is done. It's time for us to move on. I would like to take my N.E.W.T.s, though. Do you think Prof. McGonagall would let me?"

"You are still bloody crazy," Ron said, smiling at her. "You helped take down V-v-voldemort," he managed to get out. "I think that counts for more than N.E.W.T.s, don't you?"

"Well, I guess. But still, when one applies for jobs and such, it would be nice..."

Ron couldn't stand it. "Hermione, stop! Where are you going to apply for a job where they don't already know your name? And if they don't know it today, they will as soon as the next issue of the _Prophet_ comes out."

Thankfully, Kreacher arrived, putting a stop to the discussion. He was bearing a plate of sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and of course, treacle tarts. It was only then that they remembered they had skipped lunch, and thanked him profusely.

They spent the evening reminiscing about their various Hogwarts adventures, telling Ginny the parts of the stories they'd always held back. They focused on happy memories, and told a few stories more than once. It was a bittersweet evening and they did their best to remember every minute. As it grew late, none of them wanted the night to end, knowing that the real world was lurking just over the horizon. Tomorrow they would have to go home to a household that had lost a son and deal with the repercussions of the past year. But tonight they were just teenagers, teasing, laughing and enjoying each others' company. None of them made a move to leave. They drifted off to sleep where they were, Harry and Ginny on the couch, Ron and Hermione on the floor by the fire. Pillows and blankets appeared, silently delivered by the house elf who had formerly despised them.

Harry slept with his arms around Ginny, smelling her hair, hearing her breathe. His dreams were filled with images of love and comfort and home, mixed with pain and fear. He woke occasionally, falling into his habit of being constantly on guard. Then he would see where he was, feel Ginny next to him, and remember that his battle was over. One of the times he woke he noticed Ginny looking at him. "You've been dreaming" she said quietly, "were they good dreams?"

"No, not really. But it's okay… now you're here." He looked into her deep, concerned eyes and gave her small smile. She moved a bit closer and kissed him. Thinking he might sleep better back in his bed, she stood up and tugged his hand to follow. They climbed the spiral staircase for the last time and collapsed where they had the night before.


	3. The Day After

After breakfast the next morning, they prepared to leave Hogwarts. "Kreacher," Harry summoned. The old elf appeared instantly.

"Is Master Harry ready to go home now?" he asked in his shaky voice. Harry had thought to ask him if he wanted to remain at Hogwarts or return home, but he knew what the answer would be. Kreacher was only happy in the ancient home of the Blacks.

"I won't be returning quite yet, Kreacher, but I'll join you later today. Can you take a few things there for me?" Harry asked, placing what he would not need in a pile. While doing this, he noticed the look on Ginny's face growing dark.

"What's this? You're going to Grimmauld Place? I thought you'd stick around at least through the funeral. Grown tired of me already?" it was obvious she was not joking.

He moved to her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "Of course not, Ginny. It's just that Grimmauld Place is my home now. I still intend to see you. So much so, in fact, that I'm sure you'll be the one to grow tired of me. But I've got to do this, Ginny. I have my own place for the first time in my life, and I want to make it mine. Maybe I can even get those elf heads off the wall." He smiled meekly at her, but she cooled only a little. She had let the matter go for now, but Harry was sure this wasn't the last of it. Deciding they didn't need to discuss it at this moment, he took her hand and led her outside.

The grounds still showed signs of the battle, but the weather seemed to tell them they would survive. The trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed gently in the light breeze. Wisps of clouds floated by. They breathed deeply, wanting to remember the place and the happy and contented moments shared there. They headed to the edge of the lake. They spent a few moments sitting in the sun, hoping to see the giant squid and maybe even the merpeople. Ron and Hermione had been to the lake too many times to recall, but never quite like this. They relaxed together on the grass, sealing a new picture in their memories. Harry thought of Colin, wishing he was there to interrupt them and snatch a picture. He and Ginny leaned against a tree where they had spent some happy moments more than a year before. None of them was in a hurry to leave.

Eventually, Ron noticed smoke coming from Hagrid's hut. "Anyone up for some rock cakes? Could be your last chance," he said, as if they were passing up a delicacy.

"I must be hungry, because Even Hagrid's cooking sounds good right now," Hermione answered.

"Tea would be nice," added Ginny.

"It's decided, then. We're off to Hagrid's for lunch," Harry said, getting to his feet and helping Ginny up as well.

It felt a bit surreal, knocking on Hagrid's door. Harry looked at his friends while they waited, trying to remember what they looked like as first years, coming to Hagrid for advice, comfort, most anything.

The door swung open rather slowly, revealing a very tired Hagrid. Even through his weariness his face lit up upon seeing them.

"Oh! It's my kids. My wonnerful, wonnerful kids." Because they were closest to him, he grabbed Harry and Ron in a bone-crunching hug. Huge teardrops squeezed from his eyes. "Oh yeh've no idea how I've missed yeh! It just wasn't the same without you lot, it wasn't." He dropped the boys in order to squeeze Hermione. "And Ginny's here, too. Wouldn't have stayed around if it wasn't for you and Minerv… Professor McGonagall. Yeh made the year bearable, yeh did. Oh! What am I thinking, keeping you out here? Come in, come in, let me have a proper look at yeh."

The sights and smells of Hagrid's hut were more welcome than they could have imagined. Hermione immediately became teary-eyed upon entering, going immediately to Fang, dropping beside him and hugging his slobbery face to her. She was sure Ron and Harry were equally as overwhelmed, and didn't attempt to hide her emotion. She sat on the floor, thumping Fang on the back, playing with his ears. His tail pounded the floor in delight.

Hagrid collapsed into his chair, and they noticed again how tired he looked. Ginny busied herself making tea, while Harry voiced their concerns, "Hagrid, have you slept? No offence, but you look awful."

Hagrid dabbed at his eyes with his ever-present kerchief. "Nah, Harry, I haven't. Neither has Prof. McGonagall. There's so much to do, what with the wounded, the deceased…" a horrified expression suddenly crossed his face. "Oh Ron… Ginny… I'm so sorry. I can't begin to tell yeh. It's bloody wrong, it is, loosin' Fred. I don't know how George will ever recover, if that's even possible. I'm so sorry… " his voiced choked to the point he could no longer speak. Finally, after a day of suppressing their grief, Ron and Ginny were able to let go. Hagrid pulled them both close. They all let their emotions flow for the first time since the battle.

They broke the embrace. Not ashamed of their tears, they wiped their noses and settled round the table.

Hagrid was the first to speak. "So," he managed through his still constricted throat, "what's next for you three, huh? Ginny, I 'spect you'll be back next year. We'll need you, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if Prof McGonagall named you Head Girl, I wouldn't. But the rest of yeh, do you have any idea what's next?"

The Trio looked at each other, not wanting to admit they hadn't made any plans, never sure if they would survive this long. "I guess we'll have to think on that," Harry finally answered.

"Well, there's always a place for you here, you known" the man with the giant heart reminded them.

After some more time spent reminiscing, and grieving, they finally decided it was time to get to the Burrow.

"We'll see you at the funeral, Hagrid?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she hugged him goodbye. "I know it would mean a lot to everyone to have you there."

"Wouldn't miss it," he managed to get out through his reappearing tears.


	4. The Funeral

The mood at the Burrow was as they expected to find it. Subdued, but not despondent. While they had lost a part of them, they were all still very aware of what they still had. Despite the loss, the family would survive and continue to grow. There would be grandchildren. And memories. Many happy memories.

Everyone was most concerned for George, but tried not to hover over him excessively. He wouldn't have abided it, and no one wanted to drive him away. He seemed to tolerate Ginny's presence best, and she made it her duty to care for him. Harry watched her as she silently cared for him, waking him gently, making sure he ate, keeping others away if she sensed that was what he needed. Harry felt extremely lucky to have her and had no idea what he had ever done to deserve her.

The day before the funeral, George approached his younger brother, who was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione. "Ron, I have some things I need from the shop. Could you lend a hand?" He turned to go, but stopped and looked over his shoulder, "oh, and don't tell mum."

Ron raised an eyebrow as he regarded his friends. Shrugging, he got up and followed his brother.

The day of the funeral was beautiful. The weather was perfect and promising. It was as if all of nature wanted to remind the mourners that life continues. The family gathered on a hill near the Burrow. George was sure his brother would not want to be buried in a depressing cemetery, so they chose a more cheerful setting to gather and remember him. They took it in turns to speak, each saying what they felt, each sharing a favorite memory, each promising to honor his life and his sacrifice as they continued to live theirs. Molly clung to her husband and sons for strength. Ginny said nothing and clung to Harry.

After it appeared that all had shared what they needed, George looked at Ron and gave him a small nod. Ron stepped back a few paces, and, pointing his wand a spot down the hill, cast a silent spell.

A tremendous explosion erupted, startling everyone out of their reverie. Before them appeared a magnificent display of fireworks, all whizzing, weaving and whistling simultaneously. There were dragons and stars, leprechauns and phoenixes. They shot into the sky, surrounded the mourners, and refused to subside. No one could resist feeling cheered. It was as if Fred was there, reminding them of his passion and energy. George gave Ron a small smile, thanking his brother for helping him with this singular tribute. It was a display none of them would forget.

Eventually, the family and friends returned to the house, sharing a meal and more memories. No one wanted to leave and they stayed as late as they dared.

Ginny busied herself making sure the food didn't run out and the dishes were cleaned. Harry stayed as close to her as he could, never out of her sight.

After the guests had left and only family remained around the table, Harry finally convinced Ginny to go upstairs. He walked her to her room and kissed her tenderly before she disappeared behind the door.

He returned to Grimmauld Place. While he knew it was home now, he admitted it didn't yet feel like his. Surrounded by so many memories of Sirius and Remus, he wondered if he'd ever be at peace there. He sat in the kitchen for some time without growing sleepy. He finally went to his room, Sirius' room, but couldn't rest there either. He finally had to admit there was only one place he wanted to be. He knew that from now on, there would always be only one place he would ever want to be.

o-0-o

Ginny lay in her bed, not sleeping. Her thoughts bounced from her sorrow at loosing her brother, to longing to be with Harry. She hadn't slept, really, since that last night at Hogwarts. Hearing an unfamiliar sound, she lifted her head off the pillow. There was Harry, closing her bedroom door and moving toward her. He lay down beside her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. Neither said a word as they both relaxed. They let go of the tension and emotion of the last year, and fell into peaceful sleep.


End file.
